The Punctuation Marks
by Sunadokei-chan
Summary: Sakura, the sole female of team 7, has developed a dreadful disease, and Naruto decides to visit her. But is it really a disease? Or is it something much worse? I think I'm crazy for posting this. ONESHOT


I felt incredible pain as I wrote this fanfic. I also felt extreme, unexplained nervousness, unexplained anger, and unexplained happyness. Go figure. I felt daring too. I just hope no one else has come up with this concept...

MP-Chan: ...MP-chan thinks that this is a stupid plot line...MP-chan also thinks that it's barely a plot line. But MP-chan will keep quiet.

...Uncanny how MP-chan has the odd tendency to think out loud, especially at the worst times, such as now, when the author is feeling unexplained rage.

MP-chan: MP-chan will say the disclaimer now so they don't get murdered...

-Ahem- Sunadokei-author-san does not own Naruto. She just wishes she does. But she does own the ninth volume, her fanfics of Naruto, a DVD with the undubbed first episode of Naruto, the Naruto video game for Gamecube, and a whole bunch of shuriken that she makes out of paper in her spare time.

Good. On with the story about pain and internal conflict! -wink, wink- (Get it? INTERNAL? Hahahaha! I'm so funny, I can't believe it.)

Dedicated to all female Naruto lovers in general. You understand my pain!

Regular Text: You can already tell what this is. Don't be stupid.

CAPITAL REGULAR TEXT: You can guess what this is too. Please don't be stupid.

_Italics: _Thinking

* * *

"Oy!"

Our favorite blonde idiot walked on to the bridge with his heads resting on his arms. He clearly was enjoying himself for no apparent reason.

Surprisingly, Kakashi was at the appointed place before him.

"Good, so we're all here," Kakashi said good-naturedly.

Naruto glanced around...there was Kakashi, and Sasuke, and a bunch of frogs in the water...but...

It took him a full 30 seconds to realize it.

"Hey, where's Sakura?"

"Oh, Sakura called in sick today. She described her symptoms as, 'extreme pain in the stomach, headaches, backaches, bloated, and in serious need of some alone time'," Kakashi said as he winked as best he could with two-thirds of his face covered.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi and gave the slightest hints of a blush, but Naruto was stumped. "What? Is this some serious disease? Is Sakura-chan gonna die? Huh? HUH?"

* * *

After training that day, Naruto decided to pay Sakura a visit and bring her some instant ramen. Which was a bad idea in the first place, but Naruto was being particularly stupid that day. (A.N. Maybe he has his OWN internal "moon cycle" that affects his brain. Meh. I think of things like these when I'm bored.) Walking over to her house, Naruto was thinking to himself.

_I'll bet she does have sort of serious disease! She could die at any time! God, I'm gonna miss her Pantene-scented hair..._(Another A.N. Pantene Hair is an inside joke with me and Ai-bozu. Please ignore it and the fact that Naruto sniffs Sakura's hair. I know, it's weird. AI-bozu's hair smells like Pantene, but she says she uses Dove. I don't believe her. Humph.)

Coming to the door after getting lost three times, Naruto rang the doorbell and shifted his weight to the other foot. Thumping, crashing, and several colorful profanities were heard before the door finally opened the slightest crack.

Sakura peeked outside. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes squinted halfway shut in pain.

"Hi Sakura-chan! I came to see how you were feeling!" Naruto exclaimed MUCH too enthusiastically. "Kakashi-sensei told us you were sick, so I brought you the best medicine ever!" He held out the pack of ramen triumphantly.

Sakura opened the door wide enough so Naruto could see inside. There were things strewn everywhere: magazines, candy wrappers, tissues, towels, strange pieces of plastic, and small boxes.

Sakura herself was hunched over with one of her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Naruto, really. You should go home. I just need to be alone right now. I'll be back in a few days or so..."

Naruto gasped. A tiny bit of what looked like blood was running down Sakura's leg.

"Sakura-chan! Are you injured? Do you need help!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side like a dog, a questioning look on her face.

"Your leg!"

She looked down and swore. "God, are there no decent ones on sale anymore?" She muttered under her breath and slammed the door shut.

This time it was Naruto's turn to tilt his head.

* * *

A few days later, Sakura was back and looked completely fine. She carried on ignoring Naruto and stalking Sasuke, just as normal.

When she was on her way home after training, Naruto saw her and ran to catch up. "Oy, Sakura-chan!"

She moaned under her breath.

"Sakura-chan! That disease you had the other day...what was it?"

Sakura sweat-dropped, but then turned to Naruto. "Well, you see...it's what I call a really bad case of the 'Punctuation Marks'."

She ran off home, leaving Naruto in a complete daze. What the hell was she talking about?

Maybe the disease made her go crazy or scrambled her brain or something.

Naruto sighed and headed home. Maybe he'd ask Kakashi or Sasuke. They might know.

* * *

Ohohohoho...I'm so cunning. Read and Review, no flames, por favor. The great Suna-chan is not a big fan of flames. They're mean and make me cry.

Shufwah!


End file.
